One More Time
by TwistedLoveGame
Summary: Edward is the star track student in his high school. School is getting out and his journey is beginning. With the help of his family and friends he will figure out what to do when he falls for his best friend Jasper Hale. rated m for later chapters
1. How It Started

Track was my life. I ran and ran. It was who I am. I thought life had always been that simple but it never really was. My parents Carlisle and Esme thought I was bright student who had an amazing future ahead of me. College and all that was where I would be in five years. But to me the only thing ever on my mind was who I wanted to be with, in five years.

As I ran around the track I focused on what I wanted not what others wanted for me because the track was my escape, my shelter from the real world. I never realized how much I really wanted to be with him till that moment. I knew I liked him from the moment I saw him. I was in this mindset that-

"Edward, wait up man!" I skidded to a stop as my best friend Emmett ran up beside me.

"Hey what's up man?" I said putting my hands behind my head to catch my breath. Emmett and I had always been close. He was my brother after all. He was a lot bigger than me so u couldn't really tell but he was one of my triplets. The other one of us was our sister Alice.

"Hey man Bella and Alice are having a party tonight. We're all going I was just making sure you were gonna show up?" Bella and Alice had been together for a year now and I was pretty sure that Jasper would be there because Rose was going with Emmett.

"Sure I'll come but can u pick me at five from here? I got to stay after to train." I looked at him with my puppy dog eyes and knew I had him.

"God Edward you're such a girl." He shoved my shoulder as I smirked. "I'll pick you up."

He took off back towards his car and left me standing there. I laughed a little to myself before heading back around the track a couple more times. After about 10 more laps I stopped and sat down on the bench. I had about thirty minutes before we started training so I drifted off into my own thoughts.

I was awakened by someone throwing water on me. I shot up into a sitting position and wiped my face with my shirt before looking up at my couch.

"Cullen, don't waste my time. 5 laps and then 50 pushups for a warm up today." Shit my day was already bad now I have to deal with this.

I grunted a yes then took off around the track. I could feel my muscles protest but fought against it. As I was finishing up my last lap I ran to the center of the field. I dropped and began my pushups. When I reached forty-five I looked up to find couch talking to his daughter, Jessica Stanley. That's when I noticed the arm around her waist. When I followed it up to the body and face connected to it I felt my heart fall. Standing there holding her was Jasper Hale. I guess it was true when someone says heartbreak is a bitch. Because when I saw him smiling at her while she talked to her father I collapsed on the ground.

I'm not sure how long I laid there but soon I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Cullen, why don't you head home? We will continue tomorrow." He stood from his position beside me and walked away. When I heard his car pull away I dropped to the ground and relaxed my breathing before hopping up and take off towards the showers.

As soon as I was stripped and under the hot water I felt all my muscles tense before relaxing. I let the water run through my hair and down my back before running my fingers through my hair. I was finishing up rinsing out the shampoo from my hair when I felt two strong arms grab my waist and push my against the shower wall.

"You hated it didn't you?" At first the voice scared me but then I smelt the honey surround my senses.

"Yes." That was all I could get out. I felt like my voice box was about to explode inside me.

"Why didn't you say so? Why did you lay down like it was nothing?"

"Go away Jasper. Please just leave me alone." I couldn't do this anymore. Be toyed with because he felt like it. It just wasn't who I am. "I can't do this anymore." I felt his arms fall from my side before I heard him walk away. When I finished my shower and cleaned my face, I went to wait for Emmett. He showed up with a big smile on his face like he couldn't wait to tell me something.

"What is it, Em?"

"She said yes Eddie. Rosie agreed to move in with me when we go to college." His smile lit up the car as I patter him on the back in congratulations. I really was happy for him.

"That's great man. I'm happy for you." I gave him a reassuring smile before looking out the window. I was happy for him but it hurt that I would never be this happy.

As we pulled up to the house I hopped out and ran up the stairs to my room. I through my dirty clothes in the hamper and plopped on my bed. The fact that my body frame was laying straight out made my muscles scream in relief. Before I knew it I was out like a light.

I felt someone running their fingers through my hair and turned over to look at him as he sat motionless on the side of my bed; his face covered itself in tears of pain.

"Please Edward. Just one more time. Make me feel whole and wanted one more time. Please!"

He collapsed into my arms and I rubbed his back in a comforting way.

"One more time Jasper." He pulled back and looked at me but before he could say anything I crashed my mouth to his. Our lips moved as though they knew this would be there last moment together.

I felt him whimper and open his mouth after I ran my tongue over his bottom lip. In that moment I realized something that would make this more painful than it already was. I loved him. His hair, his scent, his hands, his mind, I loved him and didn't want to let him go.


	2. Chapter 2

I rolled us and held him tighter as I enjoyed the last two seconds he would ever be in my arms.

"I wish you would have chosen me." As the last word left my mouth I felt his hot breath on my neck and pushed away to take off out the door. When my feet hit the pavement I broke into a run. The breeze cooled the sweat on the back of my neck as sped faster down the road. I felt my feet crunch under the gravel.

Then it happened. I saw a bright light shine in front of me before sliding to the left and ramming into a tree. I ran to it as a loud cry of a child grew from the back. As I came face to face to a woman lying on the ground neck broke and bleeding everywhere I felt my stomach churn and began to float. The food I had from earlier was coming but I swallowed it and through my shirt over her after taking it off.

I walked away and headed towards the child in the back. When I rounded the corner I saw a little girl about 3 or 4. She was holding a blanket that read Sophia on it. She was adorable and I wanted to hold her. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called nine-one-one letting them know the situation and where we were.

As I hung up I realized the kid had calmed down. I looked down and saw her staring at me.

"Hefp me?" Her eyes were so innocent and calm. I could see she would be so passionate. I looked at her and realized she was shaking. I reached forward and pulled her up and into my arms. She put hers around my neck and I held her as I rubbed her upper back.

"Just be calm. You'll be ok." I soothed her as I hummed the melody in my head. She had golden hair like jasper and green eyes like me. I wanted her. I could take care of her. She could be my little girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~6 weeks later~~~~~~~~~~

"Dada were u go?" I looked down at Sophia and smiled.

"I have to go to school princess but as soon as I get home the gang and I will take u to the park for that promised picnic." I picked her up and gave her a quick kiss and hug before I headed out to my car. I pulled the car seat out and stuck it in the trunk with my bag and her toys before starting the car and heading to Bella's.

I pulled into the school and Bella and Alice hopped out to leave for class. I pulled my keys from the ignition and got out heading to the trunk. I popped the lid and grabbed my bag. As I shut the lid. I turned and ran into a wall...my best friend, Emmett.

"What's up Em?" I asked lifting my head the little bit that I needed to too see him.

"It's that time of the month Gay-ward." I saw the dimples appear on his face as he threw his arm around my shoulder and we walked to class laughing.

We walked to our lockers, mine under his, and grabbed our things. I bent over at the waist to rearrange my locker so I could grab my AP language book. As I put my headphones into my ears I began to dance to the music of Adam Lambert I shook my butt, my other headphone hanging from my neck. I heard someone groan and jerked up banging my head on the locker.

I turned and saw jasper standing there staring at me his eyes dark blue from staring at me and his tongue running over his lips wetting and darkening the pink. I felt myself swell and realized how obvious it would be in these skinnies. I turned back around, closed my locker and took a deep breath before heading to class with Emmett.

I walked into class my palms sweating a little as me and Emmett took our seats in class.

"Dude what's wrong with you?" I looked at him and wanted to puke as Jasper walked into the room and took the seat on the other side of me.

"Nothing. I'm fine. What are you and Rose doing this weekend?" I turned to him and began to focus on what he was saying. He decided to take her to see this new vampire movie. Also he reserved a table at The CLAW. I felt my stomach churn as I felt a hand slide a note onto my lap. As soon as Em finished the teacher walked in. So I turned away from him to look at the front as I grabbed the note from my lap.

I looked at the note with a single word on it and felt a tear drop from my eye as I crumbled it up and tossed it Em. He looked at it and I saw his jaw lock. When I moved my eyes to the left I saw Jasper's eyes widen and just shook my head at him.

An hour later I heard the bell ring and got out of my seat like a zombie. I felt numb. His note sunk into my brain, my heart, he had just killed every bit of strength I had left inside. I was giving up. I couldn't take it no more. I knew what I had to do.

I walked out of the school, dropped my bag in the seat and drove home. When I pulled up Sophie was standing on the porch. I felt a smile on my face and the tears fell from my eyes. When I reached her I pulled her into my arms and squeezed her to me, letting my tears ruin her nice dress.

"Wav it Jafper dada?" Her innocent eyes held mine and I wanted to lie but new I couldn't. Not to her.

"Yeah it was baby girl. But daddies ok." I smiled the best I could. She was what mattered. What I needed more than him.

"I wuv you away dada." Her smile made my whole day better. Made me feel like I could accomplish everything.

"I love you too princess. Now let's go get some cookies." She giggled and flushed a little pink as we walked into the house and out of the sun.

As I sat her down I told her why I had left early from school then called my parents to see if I could just stay home and let Anna the babysitter go early, they said of course but tomorrow had to be a full day.

Sophia grabbed her blanket as I let Anna out then we curled up on the couch and fell asleep. I was suddenly bolting up while someone continuously banged my door.

I looked down to see Sophia running toward the door. I took off after her, afraid she would open the door and let this person in. When I rounded the corner I saw jasper standing there with Sophie in his arms.

"Come to daddy baby." I said this as I walked to them and held my arms out.

"Dada." A smile lite up her face as she attached herself to my body and squeezed me. "He's pretty."

"I see that baby. Now why don't you go watch your toons while dada talks to Jasper." I smiled at her to let her know it would be ok. She leaned in kissed my cheek and took off running after I set her down.

"Can I help you?" I asked turning back to look at him.

"Edward, I want to talk to you. I don't understand what happened with us." I knew what he was thinking because the same thing was going through my head. We were friends. Best friends. We did everything together. But then I lost it all. I kissed him because I was in love. Because I couldn't help myself and my best kiss turned into my worst night mare.

"You aren't ok with us. That's what happened." I looked him in the eyes shutting off my emotion.

"no please stop shutting the fuck down! Just talk to me please." He yelled his eyes flaring with a blue fire.

"Daddy." The whimper came from behind me and I turned around to see my angel crying with her head tilted down.

"Oh come to me, princess." I knelt down and she walked to me with her hands by her side. She slid her hands around my neck and sobbed into my shoulder.

"Why him yew at you?" She kept crying until it slowed. And then I heard her little snore float to my ear the rhythm setting in. I turned to jasper and looked him in his face.

"Can you let me put her down. Then we will talk." I turned and began walking up stairs. The last thing I heard was "I'm sorry" before the house became quite.


End file.
